


Dark Lagoon

by Cinder_Dargor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (Song), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Deacury, Desert Island, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder_Dargor/pseuds/Cinder_Dargor
Summary: Roger Taylor wakes up on an island after an airplane crash. He doesn't remember much, except from the fact that a handsome stranger saved him.





	1. Strange Waters

Roger remembers waking up to the sound of a female scream and then the lights went off. A weird sensation took the control of his half awake body, as he almost went deaf with a child’s sharp cry. He also could swear that he heard someone praying. Did the pilot just said that they were about to land? Roger felt dizzy, how long had he been sleeping? A weird feeling inside of him was saying that he hadn’t sleep that much, so they were still far away from their destiny. Everything went black.

Roger’s vision was still a blur, he couldn’t tell if he was awake or not. He could listen to wave sounds. Little rays of sunshine were becoming clear, along with the image of… An angel? Or was it a mermaid? It was a guy with big hazel eyes and a warm smile. He also had dark curls falling towards the small blond under him. Roger suddenly could feel the stranger’s hands running through his hair, before stopping at his cheeks and hitting the spot with kindness. The guy was trying to wake him up.

‘’I told you he was alive, Freddie!’’ the man above him screamed, yet his voice sounded peaceful and friendly to Roger’s ears.

‘’Oh, really?’’ 

Then another face appeared to Roger. It was a guy with shorter hair, curious eyes and long teeth. He also had a cute fringe. Roger blinked twice, trying to get up. He managed to sit in the sand with the help of both strangers. 

‘’Are you okay, my dear?’’ The newcomer asked with a wide smile across his lips.

Roger didn’t answer at first, since he felt a little bit weak. But he could now analyze the guys sitting in front of him. The short haired one was not as tall as his curly haired friend. And Lord. He was wearing nothing but a weird kind of thong, so Roger didn’t pay much attention to him. He would rather stare at the first bloke, with his tall, bit muscular and slender body covered by hippie clothes. Wait. What? He opened his mouth, but the only thing he could do was cough.

Strong arms caught Roger when he bent to throw up. It was very fast, the blond couldn’t tell when he started vomiting or when he was held by his curly haired angel, who kept holding his gold hair with his hands to avoid making it a mess. When he was done, Roger was so weak that he could easily faint right where he was.

‘’It will be fine. It’s okay.’’ The taller man murmured, making Roger wonder how was it possible to someone to have such a sweet and calm voice.

‘’Wa-ter.’’ Roger whispered, almost closing his eyes.

‘’OH! Excellent! I was beginning to think that maybe he couldn’t speak English. I’ll get you something to drink in a minute, darling.’’ The so called Freddie said, waving his hands and shaking his body in happiness. ‘’DEACON! Water and food for our guest!’’ he screamed, while moving towards some kind of forest?

Blue eyes followed the half naked man until they could not see him anymore. Unknown trees and colorful bushes continue until where his vision could go. Carefully moving his head to the other side, Roger saw the sand meeting the deep blue sea. Again there was no sign of cities in his horizon.

‘’It´s a beautiful island.’’ The calm voice said from above, but this time Roger could notice some kind of sadness in the other man’s words.

When Freddie got back he was not alone, a shirtless brown haired guy was following him while caring a banana bunch. The smaller guy approached Roger with a large smile, offering him an object that seemed like a cup. He put the object close enough to Taylor’s mouth so he could drink from it without having to move from his safe place in those strong arms.

 

‘’Want some more, darling? Or perhaps you would like a banana? It’s been a while since the last time you ate.’’ 

Roger knew that Freddie was talking to him, but he was busy enjoying the sensation of the water hitting his hurt stomach. That was when he realized that he was starving. His belly made a loud noise in reaction.

‘’He’s hungry, Freddie. But let’s give him only one since he has just thrown up.’’

‘’Brian, please. Bet he only did that because he drank too much water from the sea. Now that everything has come out, he’s ready for more than a banana. Right, darling?’’ Freddie asked looking directly at Roger, but the only thing that the blond could think was that his angel was called Brian.

So Freddie, and the other man – Deacon, made sure the banana was ready to be eaten and put the fruit against Roger’s lips. After he was finished, they did it again more than 4 times until the petit blue eyed boy was satisfied. So they gave him more water.

‘’Thank you.’’ Roger said finally, his strength beginning to come back.

 

‘’You’re welcome, darling! Do you feel strong enough to walk? We need to talk, but away from your vomit, if you don’t mind.’’ Freddie commented smiling.

Roger nodded. So they all stand up and Brian helped the small blond in his arms to do the same. At first Roger thought that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself up, but Brian offered him his shoulder as he held himself close. In this moment, the blond was so close to the brunette that he could feel that he was becoming hard. He prayed that none of the guys would notice. It wasn’t the first time he felt like this for a guy, but was the first time he had this kind of contact with another male body.

Not very far from where they initially where there was a bonfire burning and big long leaves were spread across the white sand. So they all sat down in the thick leaves that Roger assumed that came from a coconut tree. Feeling the heat that emanate from the flames wasn’t a bad idea after all. Though it wasn’t very cold, the breeze wasn’t very friendly at this part of the year.

‘’My name is Roger Taylor. Who are you?’’ the blond finally asked, because on that moment his consciousness was now fully back and he was confused about the situation. ‘’What am I doing here? I was supposed to be at home…’’ he mumbled while shaking his head in denial.

All he could remember was that blurry memory of the airplane and then waking up to Brian’s arms.

‘’Oh, darling… You were supposed to tell us that.’’ Freddie communicated, exchanging sad looks with Deacon. ‘’I mean, let me present ourselves first. I’m Freddie Mercury and this voiceless guy here is John Deacon. The handsome who was holding you all this time it’s Brian May.’’

‘’I do talk, you see.’’ John hissed, making Roger smile for the first time. After all he hadn’t heard Deacon’s voice before.

Brian was still blushed with Freddie’s comment about himself, so he kept his head down while taking courage to talk to Roger. 

‘’I found you. The sea brought you from somewhere. Those waters are strange.’’

‘’Indeed.’’ John and Freddie agreed with Brian’s last sentence.

Roger was a bit disappointed that May kept looking down instead of facing him, but when the taller one decided o raise his head blue and hazel eyes met again, sending shivers through Roger’s spine. A small smile appeared in Brian’s shy lips. He had already felt some sort of connection with Roger since the moment he found the tiny body in the beach during the morning.

‘’I don’t understand.’’ Roger said, trying to ignore his crush for Brian. ‘’All I remember was waking up in the middle of the flight, then the lights went out…’’

‘’Oh, it was an airplane crash then!’’ Freddie exclaimed, pressing his hands on John’s shoulder. ‘’We heard a loud noise yesterday night, but those strong creatures here didn’t want to leave the house. But I looked to the sky and saw burning things falling. And no one believed in me.’’ He pouted, but now satisfied with his brilliant conclusion.

‘’Do you feel any sort of pain?’’ Brian was now really deadly serious, and facing Roger directly while speaking. The blond could see the worry reflected in his eyes.

That was too much for Roger. So his airplane felt somewhere and he now wakes up in a strange island with a bunch of strangers? Okay, maybe it would make sense if was not for the fact that if that really happened he should be in hospital right now. Unless… No, it’s not like he ended up on a desert island. That would be impossible.

‘’I’m fine. But still confused. If I survived a plane crash why am I not in a hospital? And where’s my family? The media?’’ 

The trio exchanged worry looks between themselves, only to end up facing Roger with… Pity?

‘’Somehow the sea brought you to our island. We are the only people who live here, since our ship sank a while ago. Like Brian said, those waters are strange.’’ John explained, since neither Brian or Freddie dared to move their lips.

It was very clear since the beginning. Roger could hear Brian saying that it was a beautiful island and could see why they were dressed up like that. There was a reason why the only thing they had to eat were bananas and a reason why the curly-haired man didn’t call an ambulance to check on him instead of just be there petting Roger’s hair.

‘’But they will find us, right?’’ The dentistry student was almost in tears, but even so he asked to try to calm himself.

‘’We really hope someone will come to look after your airplane. But, darling, we’ve been here long enough to know that even if they tried, it would be a difficult task because those waters are indeed strange.’’ Freddie explained, carefully picking up his words.

Panic was now dominating every inch of Roger’s body. So he was never going to see his parents again? Or his sisters? He didn’t even had the opportunity to go to a gay pub yet. He would miss his beloved London. He would miss his friends and even his college and all the boring teeth related stuff his family insisted that him study. Would they give up on finding him? Would they think that he’s dead?

‘’What do you meant by those waters are strange? Is there anyway of getting out of here?’’ Roger asked Brian with his voice already sounding tearful.

Brian didn’t have to say anything. His worried and sad face was enough to make Roger understand that those guys have been trying to get out of that bloody place long enough to say those things to him.

‘’Oh, darling, we tried everything you can think of… Don’t be like that, after all you could have died yesterday.’’

Roger was now sobbing. He let his legs retract themselves and sank his head in his knees. Curled up like a child, he could not control his emotions and the tears came to fall from his eyes as if it could make any difference in that situation.

‘’I would rather die than to live in a place like this.’’

 

None of them could say anything at first after hearing this sentence. Not even John who was responsible for saving both Freddie and Brian from committing suicide.

‘’Don’t you ever say that again, Roger. I know it seems like you were send to hell at first, but believe me it’s not bad as it seems.’’ Brian said serious, resting a hand in Roger’s back and stroking it like a father would.

‘’And you have us, after all. It’s not like you will have to do this alone, even if you don’t know us yet.’’ Freddie completed, smiling supportively. 

John smiled too. He was happy that those dorks had learned something after all.

‘’I think you need sometime to think about everything and to assimilate it all.’’ Brian suggested, still keeping his supportive hand in Roger’s back.

‘’Alright! We will be right there in the rocks. Call us if you need us. We will also leave the bananas here for you.’’ Freddie said back to his mood.

‘’Thanks for everything.’’ Roger still managed to say. ‘’Specially you, Brian.’’ He said this last part with his head back to his knees.


	2. Brothers

Roger broke down in tears. He didn’t know how long he had stayed like that. He whimpered whilst looking to sea. In the skies there was no sign of helping coming. What was the media saying about him? Did they say that there was no hope to find him alive? How did his grandmother react? Shit, he would never see her again and he didn’t have the chance to say a proper goodbye.

It didn’t matter how much Roger tried to wipe his tears, he would always come back sobbing. He bit his lips to avoid making any more sounds, but it was in vain. When he looked to the other boys he saw them talking to each other while laughing. How could they be so happy? Although it was clear that they had a strong friendship, it wasn’t enough to overcome that unfortunate reality, right?

Still looking at the three men, Roger witnessed when Freddie slipped on the rocks and John got him. Smiling they shared a passionate kiss. Roger blinked twice, incredulous… Were they using their tongues? Deacon shyly passed his hands through Freddie’s hair and the smaller man happily brought their mouths together again. Meanwhile, the blond felt his cheeks becoming crimson red. It got even worse when he realized that Brian was staring at him. So Freddie was dating John… Brian was single…Wait… what was Roger thinking?

‘’The bloody sunset!’’ Freddie screamed, breaking his kiss with John and sharing an angry look with Brian. If they said anything to each other, Roger couldn’t figure out what it was.

The taller man started to walk on Roger’s direction. He wasn’t moving normally but also wasn’t running. His dark curls dancing along the breeze, his white shirt raising and showing a modest part of his abdomen… Oh, that skin kissed by the sun… The blond clenched his eyes and started imagining how good Brian tasted. He knew it wasn’t a good time, but it seemed an urge impossible to resist. 

‘’Roger…’’ Shit! That serene sound that came from Brian’s throat was actually saying his name. ‘’I’m sorry to interrupt you, I know you would like to be alone… But if we don’t go home now…’’ The words spoken had no effect on Roger, because he kept looking at the curly-haired man as if he was some kind of god.

‘’It means staying here for the night, no shelter from the rain. It used to be cool back in boarding school, but let me remind you that we are living a life without any kind of medications. Not even tea.’’ Freddie chimed in, thought Taylor couldn’t recall when he got so close… Was he paying that much of attention to Brian so he did not notice Freddie and John approaching?

Roger slowly agreed with his head. Brian offered his hand to help the smaller man standing up, but the offer was gently declined. The taller figure furrowed an eyebrow at first, but smiled shyly when he assumed that Roger was trying to prove himself strong. The tiny boy for some reason made Brian’s heart warm. 

So Freddie leaded the way. He graciously moved his hips while strolling. John was right behind him, carrying the rest of the bananas. The dentistry student was left again with his savior. A sequence of glances was shared, but they didn’t exchange a single word. Nervous hands quickly met, but Roger broke the contact as if he had burnt himself. The truth was that he didn’t want Brian to realize that he was shaking like a schoolgirl with a silly crush. How did that happen so fast?

Roger’s brain was a mess. It somehow remained lost either in homosexual thoughts about Brian May or in delusional thoughts about not seeing the civilization ever again. Somehow he managed to focus on Freddie and on what he was doing in order to go home. God! He has never jumped so many plants in his life… Roger almost wished he was as tall as Brian, but gave up when he noticed how curved May had to be to avoid the tree branches. 

The rays of light were becoming weaker and the moon stood proud in the skies. Bats could be heard, although not seen. Roger was beginning to think that maybe because of him they would have to sleep in the middle of nowhere. That was when the blond saw a large bonfire and some kind of cabin near. Made of wood and leaves, wasn’t big or small. Seemed cozy… It even had an improvised window.

‘’There we are.’’ Freddie said, smiling bright. ‘’Let me just turn the lights on…’’ He murmured the last part, leaving Roger confused. The host entered in the house and came back with a rustic fire torch, which he carefully lighted with the going on flames from outside. ‘’Inside now, my darlings.’’ 

John was the first one to enter, followed by Brian. Roger stood paralyzed, facing the darkness of the unknown place. He would have stayed there insecure, if it wasn’t for a encouraging look that Freddie gave him and for Brian’s supportive hand that came from the inside. This time Roger was so scared that he took his savior’s hand and allowed his body to be pulled to the inside of the ‘’house’’.

Freddie entered right after that, leaving the torch in some kind of support on the wall made by John not long ago. It wasn’t very dark now, but the light was not enough for that place. Roger could see that there was a table behind him full of all types of fruits, including several species he didn’t know. There was also a pair of old suitcases leaning against the wall. Random shells were everywhere, even in the ceiling. There was only one window and one door.

‘’Welcome home, dear Roger.’’ Freddie hummed, winking.

‘’Thanks, Freddie…’’ The blond answered shyly, now paying attention to where the others were.

After the small mirror on his left, there was some kind of chest opened to reveal random things that Roger didn’t bother to look. Behind it all there were two improvised beds made from countless layers of big leaves. Folded clothes were used as pillows. John was already lying on the left one, while Brian was sitting on the right one. There was also some kind of partition between them.

‘’Here!’’ Freddie exclaimed, offering a shirt to Roger. The blond didn’t see when the smaller man started to removing pieces of clothing from the red suitcase. ‘’It’s clean and it has never been used. Stolen from our ship… We were supposed to save it to give as Christmas gifts, but the occasion asks for it. You can use as a pillow.’’ 

‘’Thanks again… But wait, how did you manage to steal things from your ship if it sank?’’ 

‘’Long story, darling.’’ Freddie answered with a sarcastic smile. ‘’You should ask Brian because I don’t remember much.’’

Curious blue eyes instinctively turned to the taller man… Who was busy removing his shirt. So, quickly Roger looked to his feet and tried to refrain his feelings while biting his lips. When he took courage to stare at Brian again, he found the brunette removing his shorts… Oh. Roger stood paralyzed while his cheeks went red.

‘’Someone pushed us.’’ John said, attracting Roger’s attention. He was also only in underwear… What the hell was wrong with those people?

‘’What?’’ Roger asked, but he was interrupted by a happy Freddie.

‘’Oh, darling… We can tell you this later, now you better remove your clothes.’’ Mercury said as if it was obvious.

Roger was speechless. His cheeks were also burning now.

‘’It’s because it gets really hot in the evening.’’ Brian explained, laughing. 

‘’Oh. Of course.’’ Roger murmured, shyly removing his shirt.

After taking his pants off, the blond put his clothes next to the other’s because Freddie said that they would have time to wash them in the next morning. The blue eyed boy never felt so ashamed of his floral boxers before… Everybody was staring at him.

‘’Fascinating! Not even a scar.’’ Freddie exalted, examining Roger’s pale body closely. ‘’It’s a miracle… And also a really nice arse here, huh?’’

‘’Freddie!’’ Roger hissed, his angry gone when he saw the tricky expression on his new friend’s face.

The truth was that the blond never felt 100% comfortable with his body, because his lack of strong features made he looks like a girl most of the time. And for some bloody reason his arse used to call attention too.

‘’Anyway, sit here, darling.’’ Freddie called, pushing the newcomer to the ‘’bed’’ he shared with Deacon. ‘’I’m going to comb your pretty blond hair now, okay? Just to remove part of the sand from the beach.’’ 

After the announce came, Roger had no time to disagree since Freddie took a wooden comb from under the leaf they were and started his hard work to remove all the sand stuck in the golden strands.

‘’John was saying that someone pushed...’’ Roger said, almost purring from the way he was being gently treated by Freddie.

‘’Pushed us to the water, yes.’’ Brian completes. ‘’We were at the deck, waiting for the next lifeboat when a stranger did this to us. I would say he did it to survive…’’ The curly-haired breathed, closing his eyes as the memories came back to him. ‘’When we woke up… I don’t remember too well, but we were at the beach. And we saw that the ship was not very far. Both were so desperate for food that we swan back there.’’

‘’The kitchen was already under the water. So they couldn’t get anything to eat… But we still have a knife and a cutlass we brought from that day. When they were thinking about leaving the ship John found me. I was asleep in a lifeboat. They saved my life and used the boat to bring as much as they could to the island.’’ Freddie continued the story, a sad smile on his face. ‘’That’s why we have a few things here, like the mirror or the suitcases full of clothes.’’

‘’I would do anything to know what happened that night.’’ John thought aloud.

‘’Wait… So you have no idea of what caused the shipwreck? And what happened to all the people there? Is everybody dead? Did another ship come to rescue the survivors?’’ Roger was so confused.

‘’No.’’ Brian answered, stretching his body to reach a banana on the table. ‘’We were sleeping and suddenly people started screaming for help. There was no time to think or ask. John and I went to the deck and you now know the rest.’’ The brunette explained, now entertained with the fruit in his hands. ‘’And about the people there… What happened to them…’’

Roger’s body started to shiver. On that moment he regretted asking about the other people. He didn’t know why, but it certainly wasn’t good.

‘’No one knows. That’s the truth.’’ John said, because maybe Brian wouldn’t be able to finish. ‘’Of course, we saw some corpses floating and there were some dead bodies on the deck too. But no one came after the ship… Maybe they couldn’t find it. And we don’t know what happened to those on the lifeboats.’’

‘’Took almost a day to the ship to sink completely. We really believed that someone would find us. It was so close to our island.’’ Freddie whispered from behind, his voice tone and the suffering expressions on Brian’s and John’s face were too much for Roger.

‘’I’m sorry, guys… I shouldn’t have asked.’’

‘’It’s okay, dear.’’ Mercury said, leaving the comb on the floor and pushing Roger to his arms.

The blond couldn’t tell how it happened, but in a matter of seconds both Brian and John were holding him tight. Tears felt from Roger’s eyes. He could feel the sadness of the others being mixed with to own feelings. No one said anything, it wasn’t necessary. Roger didn’t know if he would ever see his sisters again, but now he had three brothers to support him.


End file.
